Lucious Duller/Transcript
Chapter 1: The Prince of the Labyrinth Part 1 ---- :Scene: Image of Gedonelune Town Downtown A delicious smell wafted through town. Sparkling jewels and unfamiliar magical tools lined the sales carts. Gedonelune townspeople and visitors from other kingdoms filled the streets. MC: "I love lively marketplace days." Gedonelune opened its harbor and marketplace to the world once a month. MC: "What a cute necklace!" A necklace made of mysterious, sparkling rainbow-colored stones caught my eye. I approached the sales stall and picked it up. MC: "I've never seen stones like these... I wonder where they're from." As I gazed at the stones, a deliciously sweet aroma reached my nose. MC: "Something smells good..." I followed the smell to a donut stall with a long line. MC: "I'm probably smelling these donuts. And judging by the look of this line, they must be delicious." I wondered if I should line up or not. Just then, a ball rang. I quickly looked around to find the source of the familiar sound. A man in the crowd seemed familiar. Hugo: "..." MC: "Isn't that... Hugo?!" My feet started moving on their own. MC: "Wait, Hugo!" I quickly ran after Hugo. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks before going down an alley. He slowly turned towards me. MC: "What are you doing here?" Part 2 I gazed past his mask into his beautiful, glass-like eyes. For some reason, I couldn't move. Hugo: "I will now show you reality. This is not a dream, but rather a possible future." MC: "Wh-What are you talking about?" Hugo: "O Goddess of Time, you must know what is to come." Suddenly, Hugo turned transparent and disappeared. MC: "Where'd he go?!" I quickly looked around, but he was nowhere in sight.Just then, someone called out to me. ???: "Hey, MC." A pat on the shoulder made me turn around in surprise. MC: "... ?!" I was even more surprised to see the man behind me. MC: "Lucious?!" Lucious: What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." MC: "Why are you here?!" Lucious: "What are you talking about? Are you sleep-talking again? Whatever. Now that we're out of the labyrinth, let's go somewhere." Lucious grabbed my hand and walked down the street. MC: "What...?" (He is out of the labyrinth? That can't be possible... Lucious is still in the maze.) Suddenly, everything became clear. (Oh, this must be a dream...) Part 3 (I think it's called a lucid dream.) Watching Lucious' profile made me smile. (I can't believe I'm dreaming of Lucious outside of the labyrinth. I hope this can be real one day soon.) Lucious: "Hey, stop spacing out." MC: "O-Oh, I'm sorry!" (If it's a dream, then I'll just make the most of it! And I can't walk through town with Lucious in real life!) Lucious: "I'm kind of hungry." MC: "I saw a line in front of a donut stall." Lucious: "Why do I have to line up for donuts?! Heck no!" ---- :right. :doesn't it mean they are good?" ---- MC: "You're right. That's why I decided not to join the line." Lucious: "Oh, so we're on the same wavelength." MC: "Let's forget the donuts and find something else to eat. This town has a lot of different kinds of delicious foods." Lucious: "Like what?" MC: "There's a sandwich shop I like. Do you wanna try there? There's no line and the food's delicious." Lucious: "That sounds good." MC: "You can even choose your own toppings." Lucious: "Sounds like fun. You see... The outside world... has so many things." MC: "It's not just food! There are lots of fun shops, too!" Suddenly... ...drops of water darkened the sidewalk. MC: "Uh-oh..." When I looked up, a drop splashed onto my nose. MC: "Ah!" Part 4 ---- :Scene: Image of Gedonelune Downtown in the rain. ---- Then, it suddenly started to pour. MC: "Oh no... Why does it have to rain now?" (I thought the weather was controlled with magic here... Well... this is just a dream, after all.) Lucious: "*Sigh* Here..." MC: "Huh?" A blue umbrella popped open in front of my eyes. MC: "Lucious..." (Is he sharing an umbrella with me?) Lucious: “What are you doing? Get under here or you'll get wet!” MC: “Th-Thank you…” ---- :Scene: Close up of Lucious CG 1 I hesitantly ducked underneath the umbrella. (This feels weird... I've never been this close to Lucious before.) It was calming to hear the raindrops flop onto the umbrellas surface. Lucious: "Hey..." MC: "What?" Lucious: "Your shoulder's going to get wet like that." ---- :Scene: Full view of Lucious CG 1 He pulled me closer to him. MC: "..!" I blushed at how close we were. (This is too close for comfort!) Lucious: "I'm only doing this because I don't want you to get sick, okay?!" MC: "I-I know!" But the situation was so awkward that I couldn't look him in the eye. Lucious: "It's been awhile since I saw rain..." Part 5 He murmured to himself as he gazed at the falling raindrops. ---- :Scene: Gedonelune Town Downtown in the rain. ---- MC: "It's been a while for me, too." Lucious: "How come?" MC: "Oh, right! You wouldn't know this, but the weather is controlled by magic here. So I haven't seen it rain much since I came here." Lucious: "I had no idea..." MC: "Back when I was in my hometown, I used to get depressed on rainy days. But now that it's so rare, I kind of like seeing it once in a while." Lucious: "Yeah, it's not bad at all." A gentle smile spread across his face. MC: "So where do you want to go?" Lucious: "Well, I don't know enough about the outside world to make a decision. You should take the lead." Despite his bored tone of voice, I could see how excited he was. MC: "Okay, leave it to me!" Lucious: "Hey, don't let it get to your head..." We chatted as we walked through the streets. Suddenly, a man standing in the rain without an umbrella caught my eye. ???: "..." That mysterious man stared in our direction. His eyes twinkled like beautiful gems underneath the shadow of his hood. Once our eyes met, I couldn't look away. Everything around us fell silent and it was as if we were in the isolated world. MC: "Who are you?" I spoke to him instinctively. Part 6 ???: "..." The man kept staring at us in silence. Suddenly... ...I noticed a black fog engulfing my surroundings. MC: "What's this?!" Screen shake. The blue umbrella dropped on the ground. MC: "Huh?" Screen shake. When I turned to my side, Lucious had vanished, and a puff of black fog was only that was left. MC: "Lucious?" Black Fog. I suddenly started to lurch forward. It was like my whole body had turned to stone and I couldn't move. MC: "What's... going on?" The black fog wrapped itself around my arms and torso. When I glanced at the hooded man, he was moving his hand as if he was manipulating the fog. MC: "Is this... some kind of magic?" The man slowly lowered his hand and walked over to me. Then, he reached out with an eerie hand as white as porcelain. MC: "..." No matter how hard I tried to move, my body wouldn't budge. MC: "Oh, that's right! This is a dream! I just need to wake up." (Wake up!) But for some reason, I couldn't. MC: "But why?! I thought this was a dream!" A chill ran down my spine as I realized that this just might be real. Screen shake. MC: "No! Stop! Somebody help!" Part 7 I screamed and tried to run away, but nothing worked. The white hand just inched its way closer. Right as it was about to grab me, I heard someone's voice. ---- :Scene: Black Effect: Screen shake ???: "MC! MC! Wake up!" I felt a softness bop me on the face. ---- :Scene: MC and Amelia's Dorm Room MC: "Hm...?" Screen shake. MC: "...?!" My eyes popped open. Taffy: "Yay! You awake!" Taffy appeared right in front of my face. Screen shake. MC: "T-Taffy?!" Taffy: "Morning, MC!" MC: "M-Morning?" Taffy tumbled down my chest and onto the bed as I sat up. Taffy: "Wahh! Not so fast!" MC: "Oh, sorry..." I noticed it was dark outside and a nearby clock told me that it was before dawn. MC: "It's not morning yet... What are you doing here, anyway?" Taffy: "Taffy come here because Master want you. But then Taffy met Zeus. He tell Taffy to come get you, too. You see, Taffy can't say no." He shyly cupped his cheeks in his hands. (Look at him trying to be cute!) Part 8 MC: "So what does Zeus want?" Taffy: "Oh, right! He said he can't get into underground labyrinth." MC: "What? Why not?" Taffy: "Me don't really know, but... it seem like entrance went poof." MC: "No way..." (What happened to Lucious and the labyrinth?" MC: "I need to go!" Screen shake. I pulled off my sheets and jumped out of bed. My sudden movement made Taffy tumblr to the ground. Taffy: "Hey! Didn't Taffy say not to get up so fast?" MC: "Oops! Sorry about that!" (I need to hurry to the underground labyrinth entrance!) ---- :Scene: Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy exterior, daylight. ---- It was a story about me... MC Hart, a clumsy wizardess who dreamed of getting into Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. One day, my dreams came true when the Acceptance Letter came to my door. After a lot of studying, I made it to the top of my class... ...and into the advanced levels. ---- :Scene: Headmaster Rembrandt in Headmaster's Office. ---- Then, a new Headmaster, Headmaster Rembrandt had come. ---- :Scene: Zeus and Hiro in Headmaster's Office. ---- The Night Class, which had long been a secret, merged with the rest of the academy. ---- :Scene: Lucious at the Illusion Station And we discovered a trapped prince in the depths of an underground labyrinth. ---- :Scene: Alfonse and Caesar at the Illusion Station As a newly ordained member of the Prefects, I was entrusted with difficult and mysterious cases. ---- :Scene: Black One of them was the case of BBW, a being who attacked a professor. Another was the case of the strange Black Robe Plague. Thanks to a mysterious masked man by the name of Hugo, we were able to get rid of the sickness. But then, Hugo appeared again during the case of the Star Sapphire. We were still unsure of his motives, or whether he was an ally or an enemy.